Golden Dream
by Park Hyesung aka SeiRushiel
Summary: Dituntun oleh serangkaian musik acak, apa yang kau akan temukan? / No Character Name and semi plotless, jadi siapapun yang senang memberikan pendapat, silahkan masuk dan nyatakan apa yang kalian pikirkan setelah membaca ini! :) / RnR please?


**Golden Dream © Park Hyesung**

 **Summary: Dituntun oleh serangkaian musik acak, apa yang kau akan temukan?**

.

.

.

Sore hari yang tenang di rumah sederhana. Pintu geser berbunyi ringkik ketika ku dorong dan ku tarik kembali. Aku mengambil peralatan menjahit di sudut ruangan dan mengeluarkan pakaian yang telah kujahit selama musim panas ini.

Tak lupa ku rentangkan pintu yang menghadap teras, membiarkan suara gesek kaki jangkrik serta angin sepoi memasuki ruangan. Lantas aku mengambil tempat di tengah ruangan, menjahit dengan tenang, bergumam asal.

Entah mengapa dendangan melodi yang agak cepat memenuhi kepalaku. Dentingan piano tak luput di dalamnya. Dengan sedikit desauan mesin dan kecapi tradisional, melodi ini membuatku bersemangat. Membuat jantungku berdebar. Mempercepat gerakan juga konsentrasiku hingga pakaian berbentuk kimono kontemporer ini selesai.

Aku bersorak dalam hati dan mematut diri di depan cermin setelah memakainya. Warna putih sehalus persolen membuat auraku makin cerah. Senyum manis ku pamerkan. Sesekali jadi narsis tidak salahkan?

Tetapi, tiba-tiba suara lolongan orang di nun jauh sana menghancurkan semuanya. Sisa-sisa kecapi tradisional tadi berganti tempo lebih pelan dan kini lantunan seruling menarikku keluar rumah.

Aku berlari kencang, instingku yang kuat menyuruhku terus melewati jalan yang sepi. Tak kupedulikan konsekuensinya, yang kuutamaka adalah letupan rasa penasaran yang tak mau berhenti.

Seruling dan piano. Lantunan musik itu tiba-tiba memintaku berhenti di suatu tempat. Runtutan melodi-melodi menenangkan pikiranku. Damai, ringan dan siraman kebahagiaan. Aku melaju dituntun oleh perasaan itu, menginjak jalan rahasia not-not balok imajinasi.

Langit senja sudah melayang tinggi di angkasa. Melukiskan perpaduan antara warna oranye dan ungu, campuran-campuran warna kesukaanku.

Di atas besi pembatas antara jalan raya dan tempat di bawahku, kakiku terkubur dalam pasir sewaktu aku terjun ke bawah. Buru-buru kutarik kembali kakiku dan menyusuri ruas jalan yang ada.

Gesekan-gesekan pasir menggelitik kakiku. Aku terkekeh lucu sembari menatap ke sisi barat. Ombak menyembur ringan, mencoba-coba menggapaiku dalam lonjakan kecil. Terobsebsi padanya, aku menendang balik air tersebut sampai menimbulkan percikan.

Dalam hati, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kuperbuat.

Tapi ketenangan ini sungguh luar biasa. Aku menyukainya, aku mencintainya, aku ditarik sangat dalam pada suasana yang kuciptakan.

Bahkan sampai angin yang mengacak rambutku, segalanya membuatku nyaman.

Sebuah bintang laut naik ke permukaan, terbawa ombak sepertinya. Aku berjongkok dan tersenyum tipis. Melambai-lambai padanya seperti orang idiot yang kehilangan teman. Entah mengapa respon yang diberikan bintang tersebut sangat lucu bagiku.

Lantas aku bangkit, membawa ketenangan yang tersisa sampai ke ujung pantai. Menyaksikan matahari terbenam tanpa merisaukan suara kapal yang sibuk karam di dermaga pelabuhan.

Ketika kupejamkan mata, aku melihat air mengepungku. Aku merasa jatuh semakin dalam ke dasar, ditemani gelombang riak yang semakin memperindah angan-anganku. Jatuh dan jatuh. Semakin dalam kegelapan.

Suara seruling dan piano kian lama kian meredup. Seakan-akan menandakan aku sudah tertidur lelap. Dentingan piano terakhir, mengingatkanku pada setitik gelombang air yang jatuh.

Aku kaget. Ketika kubuka mataku, aku menyadari segalanya telah berubah. Kegelapan di mana-mana. Musik berubah menjadi semi waltz dengan biola, cello, dan piano yang mengiringi.

Kakiku mulai bergerak tak karuan. Tak lagi membentuk arah lurus, melainkan berkelok-kelok dan sedikit memutar. Aku pun menggantungkan gerakanku pada reflek tubuh, mengikuti alunan yang menuntunku.

Kudongakan kepala, sebuah lingkaran yang dikenal sebagai Halo kini mengitari bulan purnama. Aku merasa senang hanya dengan memandangnya.

Lalu kucoba resapi apa yang terjadi di sini. Kupejamkan mataku lagi, dan setitik cahaya yang kulihat merebak luas menjadi sebuah ruangan mewah.

Aku yang dibalut gaun putih berhias mutiara berdansa di atas sepatu hak tinggi. Tersenyum lebar seperti tanpa beban. Di depan mataku, seorang pria menggenggam tanganku, menyentuh pinggangku, mengajariku cara berdansa yang benar.

Wajah tampannya terlihat lembut juga perhatian. Aku kembali mengikuti alur yang kusuka, berdansa di tengah malam yang dingin sekaligus menyiksa batin. Mataku memanas, siap menumpahkan cairan asin, yang lagi-lagi tidak kuketahui alasannya.

Tak terhitung berapa lama aku berkecimpung dalam khayalan, tahu-tahu ada bunyi gemerisik yang mengganggu. Suara biola serta cello yang kukagumi lenyap seketika. Mataku spontan waspada dan mengintai sekitar.

Kini di ujung pantai, jalan setapak penuh semak belukar, menunggu untuk membawaku ke tengah hutan. Mengesampingkan sedikit keragu-raguan dan tanpa pikir panjang, kuputuskan untuk melewatinya.

Daun-daun bergesek laksana berbisik padaku setiap aku menyenggolnya. Aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, tapi kedengarannya sesuatu yang baik. Mereka seolah menyampaikan padaku agar tetap di sana. Diam ditempat agar tak mengambil resiko.

Angin-angin yang tadinya jinak mendadak bertiup kencang. Aku meringis, apakah mereka sedang memperingatiku?

Atau mereka menyuruhku agar berhenti?

Tapi, kenapa?

Mereka peduli padaku?

"Lucu sekali." Dengusan remehku tak bisa ditahan.

"Terima kasih. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa jika aku pergi. Sesuatu yang jahat tidak sedang menungguku di sana, bukan?"

Aku melangkah lagi, kali ini melodi alam lebih berisik dari sebelumnya. Sekumpulan gagak berkokok lebih heboh dan keraa. Daun-daun dan ranting kompak berjatuhan, seolah-olah mendirikan tembok untuk menghalangiku.

Sayangnya tekadku sudah bulat, terus maju tak gentar dan tak berpikir 'tuk mundur lagi.

Semua ini kulakukan karena aku menyukainya, aku menyayanginya. Makanya kulanjutkan pengorbanan bodohku ini. Menutup telinga dan mengambil hal yang baik, itu sudah cukup membangun diriku yang sekarang.

Selepas dari semak-semak, kegelapan dunia ini semakin menjadi. Kini aku lebih dalam terjerumus ke inti hutan, ke jantungnya.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apa bisa kurasakan debaran adrenalin itu? Yah, harapanku sepertinya terlalu tinggi.

Alunan biola kembali berpadu pada dentingan piano. Rasa penasaran menguatkanku agar meneruskan perjalanan, akan tetapi tahu-tahu aku kehilangan arah.

Hutan terlalu lebat. Bisikan-bisikan daun sampai desiran angin mendadak sunyi, berkomplotan agar aku tak menemukan arah acuan.

Banyak peluang yang tersedia di sekitarku.

Delapan arah mata angin menyediakan berbagai jalan. Akan tetapi,

Jalan mana yang terbebas dari kesedihan?

Jalur mana yang terlepas dari kesengsaraan?

Rute mana yang luput dari kepedihan?

Adakah?

Di mana?

Umumnya, hutan tak lepas dari binatang buas. Jika jalan yang kuharapkan benar-benar ada, benar-benar terwujud, berarti aku harus mengorbankan sesuatu.

Masalahnya, siapa sosokku yang sebenarnya?

Aku mulai menyentuhnya. Aku hampir menggapainya. Aku hampir pulih. Lalu kenyataan menghampiri dan menampar keras tubuhku yang rapuh.

Membuatku berpikir, sebenarnya aku ini siapa?

Yang kulakukan sekarang apa?

Biola dan piano... Mereka berubah menjadi benda jahat, pembunuh massal.

Aku terhanyut sekali lagi. Aku terjatuh di tempat yang sama sekali lagi. Dan terus berpikir.

Siapa aku yang sebenarnya demi mendapat pintu jalan yang tersedia tadi.

Tapi percuma. Semuanya sudah terlambat, sia-sia. Waktuku sudah berakhir. Yang ada dendang gong mendengungkan gendang telingaku.

Menyeretku ke dunia fana penuh kebohongan.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Hai, Hyesung aka Yukou alias Jaqcrow di sini. Demi merayakan 3 tahun saya disini—uhuk—Saya cuma bikin cerita dari enam buah lagu acak: Saika (Deemo's song), Nighmare (DJ Max Portable 2's Song) Loadstar (Deemo's song), Moon Halo (Deemo's song), Flower Dance (DJ Okawari's song) dan terakhir, Pesona (HakobuNe ft shirothebeast's song).

No pair, No Character Name and almost plotless and plothole. Saya cuma meminta para siders dan readers lama maupun baru (terutama yang ikhlas) untuk menuangkan gambaran apa yang kalian dapatkan setelah membaca cerita ini.

Sebagai contoh;

Anon: "Cerita ini bikin deg-degan, tapi juga bikin pusing. Rada jelas tapi juga gak jelas."

Kalimat apa saja, berikan review kalian. Bukan berarti saya ngemis review, tapi karena saya pribadi suka mendengar pendapat, saya ingin tahu saja pemikiran kalian. Semakin jujur, semakin bagus.

Terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian! ^^


End file.
